


Spoil

by CosmicSpectra



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Massage, Medic in Lingerie, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Medic decides to spoil his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambi/gifts), [Bambi on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bambi+on+Tumblr).



> Hope you like it love!~

Heavy hummed as he shifted in the chair, a book in hand and his reading glasses on. So far it was a quiet night, minus the soft cooing of the doves. At first, Heavy was content, this meant he could get some reading done. As the night went on, he grew more concern. Usually, he could hear Medic muttering as he did paperwork or his crazed laugh as he experimented on the Blu Spy’s head. Sigh, he put his book down and was about to get up when he heard the familiar noise of boots against the floor. They weren’t any boots, they sounded like the ones that Medic wore when he was in a particular sexy mood. Heavy couldn’t help but chuckle and felt hands on his shoulder.A small smile formed and he hummed when he felt lips against his neck. The hummed turned into a purr when those hands dug into his shoulders and slowly rubbed away the dull aches from battle. Soft lips traveled down his neck, helping him to relax.

A small smile formed and he hummed when he felt lips against his neck. The hummed turned into a purr when those hands dug into his shoulders and slowly rubbed away the dull aches from battle. Soft lips traveled down his neck, helping him to relax.

“Mmm…..what is this love?” he groaned. He heard Medic purr and the lips moved to his ear.

“I just thought I would spoil you tonight” purred Medic. Heavy’s smile grew and moved his head to capture those lips in a gentle kiss. Medic groaned against the lips and slowly worked his hands down Heavy’s arms. Fingers laced with each other as they continued the gentle kiss. It was Medic who pulled away a couple of minutes later and smiled at his love.

“Come….let us move to the bedroom,” he said. Heavy nodded and set his glasses by the book. He stood and moved to look at Medic, momentarily surprised by his outfit. His love was wearing all red; red thigh high boots that cut into his thick thighs, a red thong that hugged his cock beautifully, a beautiful red corset that shaped the other’s body perfectly, a red collar, and to finish the outfit was red elbow length gloves. It was honestly one of Heavy’s favorite outfits that Medic had

“Lyubov moya….you look beautiful,” he said. He saw a light blush formed on Medic’s face and smiled. Heavy reached for Medic’s hand and together they walked to their share bedroom. Once in there, he turned Medic and moved a hand to his hip while the other more to cup Medic’s face. His eyes shown love and tenderness for his love and he pulled Medic into another gentle kiss. Heavy felt Medic’s arms moved around him and he moved closer, hips brushing against each other. They both gasp and quickly the kiss turned heat, tongues moved against each other as hands started to move.

Medic let Heavy dominate the kiss, whimpering as those large hands moved all over his body and finally settled on his ass. Those hands gently squeezed and pulled at the cheeks, creating a very pleasant feel. Reluctantly, Medic pulled back, wanting this evening to be all about Heavy. He tugged at the shirt before removing it completely and moved down to remove the pants, fighting the urge to run his hands along Heavy’s body now. When his love was naked, he stepped back and let out a low moan, Heavy was absolutely beautiful.

“Liebe…..on the bed, on your stomach” he ordered. Heavy smirked and nodded, taking his sweet time climbing on the bed and getting situated.

Medic watched with hungry eyes, oh how easy it would be to take his love but he had to wait. He had other fun things plan first. With a calming breath, Medic walked over to the bedside table and dug through the draw to grab the bottle of lube. With it in hand, he settled between Heavy’s powerful thighs. He took a moment to marvel how his love looked, a perfect blend of muscle and fat. His thick, powerful thighs could crush Medic and that gave him a sort of pleasurable thrill. Heavy could easily kill him but he was so gentle and kind, Medic really loved that about Heavy.

A small smile formed and he moved to kiss the back of Heavy’s neck, earning a faint purr from the giant. He chuckled and kissed the neck again before sitting up. He coated his gloves with a good amount of lube and moved them to Heavy’s shoulders. Careful he began to work the muscles beneath, feeling around for any knots and when he did find one worked it out. This earns a hiss from Heavy that turned into a pleasant groan. Happy, Medic continued his work. Slowly he moved his mumbled fingers along the shoulders, working his way along the back. Under his fingers, he could feel the muscles relax, could feel the steady rise and fall of Heavy’s breath. He moved his thumbs over Heavy’s neck. Working away the stiffness before slowly working down along the spine.

Every touch and every dig caused Heavy to groan out. It felt amazing, Medic’s hands always did. The hands slowly worked their way down his back, digging in certain spots to loosen tense muscles. Medic purred when he reached Heavy’s lower back, he couldn’t resist moving his thumbs over the top part of Heavy’s ass. Soon more fingers join and he was practically groping the fuzzy cheeks. He squeezed and rubbed the firm cheeks, though they did have some give. Before he got too carried away, Medic moved his hands down Heavy’s thighs, mentally sighing. He moved so both hands could work on the powerful thigh. One hand moved down the muscle while the other teased along the inner thigh.

He used a light touch as he moved along the sensitive inner thigh, feeling the muscle twitch as he moved. Medic caught a breathy gasp from Heavy and smirked, yes this was what he wanted. He continued the teasing touch as his other hand dug and rubbed along. He couldn’t help but move the teasing hand closer to Heavy’s groin, just stopping when he was close but not touching the huge cock. This got a frustrated groan from Heavy and he couldn’t help but chuckle. He moved the hand away and moved down the leg, stopping to give the café attention. He shook the muscle before digging his fingers in, working away a knot he found.

This got a small groan from Heavy but he didn’t stop until that knot loosen. He kissed the spot as his hands moved to ghost over the ankle and to the foot. Fingers rubbed along the arch, wiggling a bit as they moved. Medic continued to kiss along the calf as fingers rubbed and tugged at the toes. Not helping himself his touched turned into a feathery one and he started to tickle Heavy. This earned a surprised shout and low laughter as he weakly tried to move his foot away. Medic quickly took hold and continued to tickle, greatly enjoying the gasps and laughs. When he had enough, Medic stopped, letting his love catch his breath before moving onto the other foot. He repeated his tender touches here, earning appreciated groans from Heavy. Ever so slowly he worked up the calf, working the muscle over as his other hand moved to tease along Heavy’s inner thigh.

Both hands teased along the thigh, light feathery touches, causing Heavy to gasp and groan out. His leg twitched and he squirmed under the teasing touch. Heavy let out another groan and looked back at his Medic, a light blush had formed, his eyes a glossy shine to them that Medic loved. He smiled at his love and, keeping eye contact, moved his hands back to Heavy’s fuzzy ass. With a smirk, Medic moved his thumbs close to the twitching hole. He moved them along the sensitive skin, not quite touching the hole yet. His other hands moved to rub along the cheeks as his thumbs moved along the crack and back down to the ball sack. He rubbed along them for a bit, enjoying the whines coming from his love. Medic couldn’t help but lean down and place light kisses along Heavy’s neck.

“Liebe….you feel so good….I love touching you like this” he purred, his breath hitting Heavy’s ear creating a teasing touch. Heavy gasped and looked at Medic, showing his desire and need.

Medic purred and kissed Heavy’s cheek before moving back up. He grabbed the lube bottle and coated his fingers, keeping one hand on Heavy’s ass. He moved the lube coated fingers to Heavy’s hole, rubbing the twitching hole. Heavy gasped and pushed back against the fingers, hands gripping the sheets beneath. Medic kept rubbing the hole, pressing against it but not pushing a finger in, it was driving Heavy crazy. His cock ached and he needed Medic to fuck him.

“Medic….please….” he mumbled. Medic cocked his head to one side and smirked, pushing the very tip of his finger in.

“Please what mein liebe?” he purred. Heavy whined and that went straight to Medic’s cock.

“M-medic! Please!....I….I need you!” cried Heavy, having enough of this teasing. Medic purred and pushed his finger all the way in, earning an appreciated moan from Heavy. The other moved to his knees, giving easy access to his ass and cock. Medic purred at that and pushed in a second finger, moving them around, stroking sensitive areas as he worked to find Heavy’s prostate. Heavy moaned and gasped, legs trembling a little as those fingers worked him. He cried out when Medic found his prostate and moved his hips back, wanting more of that wonderful feeling. Medic purred and rubbed his fingers along the sensitive nub as he watched his love come undone.

 Heavy’s face was buried in the pillow and his hands moved to grip it tight as Medic worked him. He moaned loudly when he felt a hand moved to his cock, slowly stroking the flesh. His hand slowly moved down, squeezing shaft as he moved to the head. A thumb moved to rub along the tip before he moved his hand back up the shaft, giving it another squeeze as his fingers rubbed along the prostate.

Heavy moaned again, feeling the familiar heat pool as Medic worked his body. He licked up some drool that started to drip down his chin and looked back at Medic. Medic caught his eyes, a smile formed on his face as he leans back down and captured Heavy’s lips in a heated kiss. His tongue pushed its way into Heavy’s mouth, tongue moving to rub against the other’s tongue. Fingers danced along Heavy’s cock as the others moved in and out, making sure they hit Heavy’s prostate with every thrust.

 “Cum liebe….I know you are close” gasped Medic. Heavy nodded, his moans filled the room the closer he got. Suddenly he let out a roar as he came, his cum pooling on the towel beneath. Medic milked his cock as he came, letting out his own moan as he watched his love cum. It was always a beautiful sight. Carefully he removed his hands from Heavy’s body and took his gloves off, tossing them to the floor. Bare hands rubbed Heavy’s ass, earning a soft groan from the giant and Medic patted his ass.

“On your back….I want to see you” he said. Heavy nodded and rolled over on the towel, getting cum on his back. He lazily looked up at Medic, feeling so relaxed and content at the moment. His eyes roamed over Medic’s form, greatly enjoying how Medic looked. His eyes stopped at Medic’s groin, seeing the wet spot and the noticeable bulge.

Medic chuckled when he saw this and moved to gently kiss Heavy.

“Mmm… in a bit…I am going to fuck you” he purred. Heavy’s breath hitched and he nodded.

“Y-yes….sounds good,” he said. Medic smiled at his beautiful love and kissed him again. It was lazy and sloppy, it was perfect. A hand moved to Heavy’s head while the other moved to Heavy’s chest, above his heart. Medic kept kissing Heavy for a few minutes before he ended it. He moved his hands down to remove his underwear and moved his cock to Heavy’s hole.

“You feel that...I am so hard for you…mein liebe” moaned Medic. Heavy groaned and moved to rub against that wonderful cock.

“Y-yes….Medic….need you to fuck me” moaned Heavy. Medic smirked and moved a hand to Heavy’s hole, soft fingertips rubbed against the still slick hole. He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers and pushed one in.

Heavy gasped and arched his hips up as the finger moved in him. Soon another one entered, both started stretching and rubbing along his walls. A hand moved to grip the sheets beneath him and the other hand moved to grip the pillow. He moved his hips with the fingers, his cock slowly getting hard again. A loud cry came from him when Medic brushed against his prostate. His hips moved down on the fingers and he couldn’t help but loudly moan out.

 Medic purred, greatly enjoying the sight his love was making. He pulled out his fingers and coated his cock with a good amount of lube. He moved it to the stretched hole and rubbed the tip against it. This earns a frustrated groan from Heavy and blue eyes met blue as they looked at each other.

“Beautiful liebe…..I feel honored to see you like this….to see you lose control and overwhelmed with pleasure” purred Medic. With a sigh, he pushed in, groaning as the tight heat enveloped his cock.

Heavy reached for him as the cock stretched him out oh so perfectly. He pulled Medic down for a heated kiss, moaning as the cock fully entered him. Tongues moved against each other and Medic gave a sharp thrust, causing them both to moan at the wonderful movement. Once his cock was fully in, Medic waited for a couple of seconds before moving. He slowly moved, wanting Heavy to get used to this first.

 He watched his love, looking for any signs of discomfort and how the pleasure contorted his face. Medic let out a low moan, picking up the pace. He couldn’t help it, the wonderful heat and tightness that was Heavy were driving him crazy. His hips snapped and soon he was thrusting hard and fast in his love.

Heavy gasped out and tossed his head back as Medic moved. A hand moved to grip the sheets beneath him while a hand moved to Medic’s shoulder, gripping it in a hopefully not too tight grip as Medic moved in him. His eyes closed and he let out a deep moan, his cock leaking pre-cum on his stomach. His breath hitched and he cried out, thrusting his hips up when Medic hit his prostate. Medic saw this and shifted a little so that he was either brushing against or hitting the prostate with every thrust.

 “Oh...mein shatz! You feel amazing…..around my cock” moaned Medic. His hands gripped Heavy’s hips, hoping to leave marks as he moved, his own pleasure growing. His glasses were slipping from his face, sweat dripping down his temple as he continued to move. A dark blush painted his face as he stared at his Heavy, god he was so lucky to have him as a lover. The other was perfect.

He felt himself getting closer to his release and he let out a desperate whine. Medic moved a hand to Heavy’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrust. This earned him a lovely cry from the other, hips moving up into the hand and moved back along his cock, squeezing around it just right. Medic’s thrust fell into a sloppy mess of hard thrusts and desperate grinding. His moans turned into whines and with a loud cry he came deep in his love. His hand stopped for a second before moving again, this time, faster with the intent of making his Heavy cum. He lazily looked down at him, watching as Heavy’s face scrunched up as his own pleasure build. With a roar, Heavy came. Cum coated Medic’s hand and landed on Heavy’s stomach in thick globs.

Medic removed his hand and slowly pulled out, hissing a little at the sensitivity. He collapsed next to Heavy, moving so that his head laid on the other’s shoulder. He hummed and nuzzled against the shoulder, moving to kiss it. Heavy laid there panting, a hand moved to Medic’s back as he hummed in content.

“Doktor…..that was amazing” he purred. Medic smiled and moved to gently kiss Heavy.

“I’m glad….I love spoiling you…mein liebe” he mumbled. He sighed and moved back to using Heavy’s shoulder as a pillow, too tired right now to clean up. Heavy saw this and chuckled. He lazily stroked Medic’s back and kissed the top of his head, content to lay here with him for a bit. After all, he was a cuddler and loved these moments after sex.


End file.
